Love Is A Many Splendoured Thing!"
by Sparkling Diamond Chic
Summary: What would have happened if Christian hadn't gone to Paris to join the Bohemian Revolution? This is the same story I had earlier but I couldn't update it, so I removed it, and decided to try again. PLEASE R&R!!


Disclaimer: I own no Moulin Rouge characters. They all belong to Baz Luhrmann. (Lucky Him!) A/N: This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh! But please tell me what you think. I won't post more chapters if no one is reading it!  
  
"Love Is A Many Splendored Thing" Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian sat across from his father in the study of his home in England. "I really want to write father." he said firmly. "But Christian, why must you go all the way to Paris to do so?" his father asked. "Your mother's health is getting worse everyday. I don't know how much time she has left." he continued. Christian looked away form his father's face. He was full of mixed emotions. He knew his father was telling the truth, and he knew once his mother did pass away his family, most of all his 14 year old sister Jennifer, would need him tremendously. However, Christian desperately wanted to go to Paris and write for the Bohemian Revolution. He had always believed in the Bohemian ideas of Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and above all things Love, and hoped Paris held the key for his writing career. But he thought of his sister, and knew what he had to do. "You're right Father," Christian said. "I can stay in England and write." And with those words, dreams of his wonderful life in Paris melted away.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Satine sat at her vanity brushing her long, curly auburn hair. Tonite was very important. Tonite was the nite that Harold's investor arrived in Paris, and she needed to make him feel welcome. 'After all', she thought to herself, 'I can't be a real actress without a play, and there won't be a play without an investor.' Satine sighed sadly, and set down her brush. She hoped this investor wasn't as slimy as most of the other men she'd worked with. 'Why can't one guy be decent?' Satine asked herself. Then she reminded herself that if a man was decent, he probably wouldn't be at the Moulin Rouge. 'Oh well,' she told herself, 'if things work out, I may not have to be here much longer anyway. I'll be touring the great stages of Europe, just like The Great Sarah.' She smiled to herself at the thought. It was this dream that allowed her to continue with her work night after night. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, and Satine was jolted back to reality. "Chickpea, are you in there?" Came the voice of Harold Zidler. "Oh yes Harold. Come in!" Satine replied. Harold opened the door and said, "Pigeon, its one hour until show time. Are you almost ready?" "Of course Harold." replied Satine as she turned to face him. Harold smiled. "We're counting on you tonite. If we get the Duke to invest, we can finally turn the Moulin Rouge into a theater!" "I know Harold." Satine said. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Duke will be very eager to invest after tonite." Harold smiled, "That's what I like to hear!" And with that, he left the room and allowed Satine to finish getting ready.  
  
Two hours later, Satine had just finished her "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" number, and was with Marie preparing herself to 'welcome' the Duke. Marie was just finishing tying up the back of Satine's red, sild dress, when Harold rushed in. "The Duke is very excited to meet you, Pumpkin!" He said excitedly. Satine turned around and put on one of her fake, but very seductive smiles. "Well then I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting." she said. And with that she turned and made her way to the Elephant.  
  
Once she reached the large, gold door she paused and took a deep breath. 'Ok,' she told herself, 'This is your chance.' Satine opened the door, and there stood the Duke. "Bonjour Monsieur." she said temptingly. "Ah, Mademoiselle Satine!" replied the Duke smiling. "I am so pleased to meet you!" He kissed her hand. Satine felt disgusted, but she allowed him to continue. And that was the beginning of a VERY long nite.  
  
The next morning Satine woke up alone. Next to her was a very large diamond pendant. "Well I guess that means we have an investor," she grimaced, and then rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile the Duke was talking with Harold Zidler. "I will invest in this little project of yours," the Duke began, " But only if I am given all rights to Satine, along with the deeds to the Moulin Rouge." Zidler paused for a moment before replying. "Of course my dear Duke." And with that they had a deal.  
  
Later that afternoon Harold went to talk to Satine. He found her in her room in the Elephant humming softly. He knocked softly on the door frame. Satine jumped. "Oh Harold! You scared me!" she said. "I'm sorry Pigeon." Harold replied softly. "Well, was I a success?" Satine asked. "Oh very much so!" Harold began, and Satine smiled. "However, there is a little something extra in our deal." He continued, and Satine's face became concerned. "What is it Harold?" "The Duke wanted all rights to you Satine. And he has the deeds to the Moulin Rouge for insurance." Satine was stunned. It was bad enough to put up with that disgusting man for one night, she didn't know she would do it for the rest of her life. "B-But Harold..." she stammered. "You said that it would just be..." "I know Satine." Harold said. "But the Duke became immensly infatuated with you!" He paused for a moment and then continued. "It's for the best. Really it is. You may not see it now Satine, but just give it a chance." Satine's eyes began to fill with tears. But she held them in as she said, "Yes Harold, I suppose you are right." Harold patted her shoulder gently, and then turned to leave. Once the door closed, Satine sank down to the floor with her eyes closed trying to hold in her tears. She couldn't believe it. 'I thought being an actress wold set me free of all this.' she thought. Satine had always imagined that with her freedom from the Moulin Rouge, she might be able to find someone who would truly love her. Not love her for her beauty alone, but love her for who she really was. But now with the Duke 'owning' her, that dream seemed impossible. With those thoughts clouding her mind, Satine couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She just leaned against the wall and cried.  
  
A/N: Ok, don't kill me because Christian isn't in here much!! I promise his is in the other chapters MUCH more!! 


End file.
